


You know what? No. Fuck this. Fuck you *unjanoses your audron*

by FullmoonDagger



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Slice of Life, au where the sarafan attack is delayed by a few hours, getting an alicure with grandpa!!, i have no real clue how to tag this lmfao, it happens in the events of soul reaver 2, its a little sad but also its sweet, they're just vibing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/pseuds/FullmoonDagger
Summary: Raziel and Janos spend a gentle little moment together because I think they deserved some more time together... Please just let them live
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You know what? No. Fuck this. Fuck you *unjanoses your audron*

The snow storm outside had draped the entire place with silence. Although it was certain that none of the Sarafan outside would try an attack with this weather, Raziel stayed alert. The wraith was exploring Janos' home, quiet as a mouse, sneaking close to the walls as he was used to doing. The place wasn't incredibly big, but full of corners and rooms that would be so easy to hide in. So, he was patrolling around, making sure nobody would enter. He wondered where Janos was, as the ancient vampire excused himself a few hours before, leaving Raziel on his own after he refused to take the Reaver.   
Ah, there he was. Raziel stopped by the entrance of the room, hopefully out of sight. He didn't want to inconvenience the ancient vampire. Janos was sitting on a pillow on the floor, by a tall mirror, his black wings opened, one laying back and the other tucked under his arm. Squinting revealed he was brushing his feathers with a special comb. It wasn't as cold here as the rest of the building, for a small fire was crackling in a fire pit in the center of the room. Janos raised his head, his yellow eyes meeting Raziel's.   
"You can come in, Raziel. You don't have to sneak and hide from me. To be honest, your ceaseless pacing around makes me nervous."  
Raziel took a step aside, standing up from his hiding position.  
"I don't want to bother, you seem occupied." He said, raising a hand towards Janos' wings.  
This earned a laugh from Janos. Soft, melodic, warm.  
"Oh no, not at all. Please, have a seat."  
He pulled a second pillow from next to him and set it aside, closer to Raziel, inviting him to sit by him. Raziel accepted, somewhat shyly- Janos was intimidating. Much older, much wiser. He settled down next to him, pulling his knees up against his chest, pushing the tattered leather of his wings in his back, hiding them. Maybe in shame. Janos resumed his brushing, carefully combing his black feathers smooth. Raziel watched attentively. The fire's light was catching on their shiny surface, and to Raziel's surprise and delight, they twinkled like the clear night sky he only got to experience recently. His pointy ears perked up in joy. He would have smiled if he still could. A boney hand readjusted his dirty and worn out scarf, afraid it would slip off and reveal how disfigured he was. He didn't know if Janos was aware of his simple lack of bottom jaw, and he didn't want to find out if he did by having his scarf sliding off his nose by accident- not that the rest of his body was any less horrifying. It seemed to have shocked Janos enough.  
"It's fascinating how your feathers shimmer like this." He remarked, wonder in his voice, pointing at the glittery flakes.  
"Thank you!" The ancient vampire chirped. "They do not do that naturally, I add crushed seashells and pearls to my feather oil."  
He reached for a jar that was hidden from Raziel's sight and handed it to him. Raziel gasped as silently as he could, admiring how reflective the glitters were, twirling in the thick liquid. He started wiggling one of his legs, entranced. This glitter jar brought up old memories of Raziel putting glitter in his hair, and trying to convince his brothers to do the same. It often ended in glitter fights, where the biggest victory was to empty the rest of the container in Dumah's pants. It never ended well, but it was worth the bruises and busted fangs. Janos tapping the lid of the jar gently with his feather comb pulled Raziel out of his thoughts.  
"Please, I need more. I missed a spot."  
"Oh, yes of course."  
Raziel opened the lid and handed the oil jar back to its owner. Janos dipped his comb in it and focused back on his feathers.  
"Another good thing with the glitter, is that I can see where I forgot to apply it." Janos said with amusement, smiling, soft wrinkles forming around his eyes and mouth.  
Raziel would have smiled back.  
"I never imagined wings would be so difficult to maintain."  
Janos huffed, almost a laugh.  
"It is work. It wasn't such a chore back then,"  
The gold of his eyes tarnished.  
"We used to do it in groups."  
Raziel was eager to know more about Janos' past, but he also didn't want to stir up painful memories.  
"I could help you if you wish."  
Janos thought for an instant, then nodded faintly.  
"I don't see a problem with that. I still have the other one to do."  
He let go of the wing he was holding, extending it so Raziel could see and reach the back part of it, still looking dull and messy. Raziel almost jumped away, intimidated. Janos' wings were much bigger than they seemed, and the elegant, silent way they moved reminded Raziel of the many vultures he saw picking at the sunburned decaying bodies of the vampires the Sarafan had left out on pikes. Raziel pushed away these memories, the soft shimmering of Janos' feathers building back his calm. Even without the glitter, they had this iridescent shine to them that almost made Raziel envious. His wings were so much more beautiful than his ever were, he thought.  
"Here, take this- I'll just use my hand."  
Janos' blue hand was handing him the comb.  
"Thank you."  
Raziel took it, finally able to examinate it from up close. He couldn't see details very well from a distance anymore. The comb was made from a strange material, between ivory and metal, not so unfamiliar to him as his claws sounded the same brushing against it as Janos' did when they touched the Reaver. It had two teeth, with a small space between them. It was obviously imitating the fangs both the vampires bore, as the tool was delicately carved to resemble them beyond their basic shape. He understood what purpose these teeth may have served before their race was cursed. Janos dipped his fingers in the jar, preparing his other wing.  
"I'm going to put glitter on everything I touch now." He joked, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he smiled once again.   
"It isn't a bad thing."  
That made Janos laugh.  
"You are right."  
Raziel moved to sit a little closer to Janos and delicately ran the comb in his feathers, afraid he would hurt him by accident. He was sure his feathers were very soft, but sadly he lost a lot of sensation in his fingers after he came back to life-if he could call it that. He remembered holding a chicken once, from that time he broke into a human city by curiosity. He imagined it would be similar.  
It was satisfying to see the feathers line up and shine after he was done. His leg started twitching again. It always did this when he was happy. It hadn't happened in a long time. He finished combing the feathers along with Janos, enjoying the moment.  
"I wish I had been able to do this when I still had wings." He broke the silence.  
"You still do."  
"That's nothing more than rags if you ask me." He mumbled, suddenly very aware of his wings' state and feeling very self conscious about it.  
Janos paused for an instant.  
"You know, I think we could do something about your wings."  
"There isn't much salvageable about them."  
"Oh, Raziel…" Janos sighed, rolling his eyes.   
"I think we could trim them a little- don't get scared." He shortened his sentence, seeing Raziel's glowing eyes widen. "Only the damaged parts, so it is less likely to tear more and it will look cleaner. If you don't want to touch them it's fine too, of course."  
Raziel curled up on himself, clutching the comb in his hand. His wings were a sensitive subject. Janos talked about them so gently, so lovingly it caught him off guard. He hated what his wings had become. Or were, to be fully honest. Of course Kain was to blame for all of this, but Raziel felt if he hadn't grown wings to begin with things would have been different. Of course he didn't decide to have wings. It wasn't his fault. He adjusted his scarf over his nose again.   
Maybe Janos was right, though. It would feel better to have cleaner wings. He wouldn't feel so bad about them if something good happened in their regard. Maybe he could have glitter on them too…  
"I wouldn't mind, I think." He ended up saying.   
"Great! Now, let's see…"  
Janos stretched slowly, folding his now neat and shiny wings in his back. He then reached for a box sitting next to the mirror and started to dig around in it. He picked up little shears from the box and put it aside before settling back on his pillow, facing Raziel now.  
"I use it to trim my feathers, I'm sure it will work just right- I assume it wouldn't hurt you."  
"Oh, yes. They don't… do much, anymore."  
Raziel grabbed the end of one of his wings, lifting it up. He tried not to look at the flappy sheet of blue leathery skin for too long, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
"Can I touch it?" Janos asked, approaching a hand.   
"Go ahead." He replied, handing the part he was holding to Janos.  
The ancient vampire looked hurt as he ran his hand across it, probably trying to imagine how painful and horrible it must have been.  
"I will just remove the torn up parts. They don't improve your flight and may get caught in obstacles."  
"Sounds good to me." Raziel said with a nod.  
Janos stood up.  
"I will do a better job if I'm actually behind you." He said with a laugh, sitting down behind the wraith.  
He grabbed one of Raziel's wings and carefully laid it flat on his lap. He started trimming, going very slowly. Raziel wasn't feeling anything, he looked back every now and then to see what Janos was doing. He hugged his legs, playing with his claws. Little bits of blue skin joined the shed feathers on the floor. Janos finished the second wing and placed it down, giving Raziel's shoulder a little pat.  
"It's done! You can look in the mirror to see if it suits you."  
Raziel stood up, his knees cracking in the process, and stepped in front of the mirror, stretching his wings open. They were still ripped, ugly, destroyed. They'll never be like before. But they looked a little better now, thanks to Janos. No more ripped dangling shreds of skin, no more burned stained edges. His dead dry heart squeezed in his chest. It did feel better. He spun around, laughter blooming under his dirty scarf, his wings flowing in his back. He rushed to Janos, falling down on him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly, still laughing. He couldn't stop. Janos was surprised at first, but he quickly hugged him back, resting a hand in Raziel's black hair. Raziel hid his face against Janos' shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. The laughter mellowed down as Raziel gripped onto Janos, feeling his warmth and his soul so close to his own. Janos was quiet, a gentle smile lighting up his worn face. Raziel's euphoric state turned into something else. He realised this little moment of closeness, peace and joy was probably going to be the only one he would ever get in his journey. Janos' gentleness was something Raziel never experienced before, and he was the only person that never was hostile towards him so far. He felt he would be the only one. He was afraid of the future.  
He dug his claws in Janos' shirt, this heavy feeling in his chest not going away. He tried to hold it, but dry, bitter sobs started shaking his small body, his eyes unable to shed tears, even if Raziel wished they would. He felt Janos sigh, the hand in Raziel's hair brushing it back slowly, trying to soothe him, the other one holding him close.   
He wanted this to last forever.  
He wished he could stay there, away from the hurt and torment and rage, but it was also boiling inside of him. He had to find out more about his role and his destiny, and thankfully Janos wasn't going anywhere.  
Yet, he felt they would be separated too soon.   
He didn't want to.  
Then, they both jerked their heads up in fear as they heard loud banging resonating in the whole building, as if something was forcing the main door open.   
The Sarafan decided to attack.

**Author's Note:**

> So woo! First upload of 2021 and first upload for this fandom :3c
> 
> I hope it was a fun read, please leave feedback if you feel like it, I'd really appreciate it <3


End file.
